Martial Artist
The Martial Artist is a class in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. It uses kicks and punches along with knockback moves to slow and subdue the enemy. This class currently has the highest damage of all the classes in-game. Tactics The Martial Artist specializes in dishing massive amounts of damage at close to range. Among all of the classes in-game, the Martial Artist's abilities deals the most direct attack damage. Dragon Force Punch might have a limited attack range, however it serves out a massive knockback effect, essentially clearing any enemies with can badly affect the Martial Artist out of the way. However, this ability has a cooldown time of 2 turns. Dragon Reversal can be regarded as one of the most punishing regular abilities among all the classes available, it can affect enemies within a range of up to four tiles in a row, inflicting Defense Down and Slow while applying additional knockback damage to the enemy at the last tile of the row. On the downside though, this ability also has a cooldown time of 2 turns. Dragon Dance may not be as punishing compared to the first two Martial Artist's regular abilities as above, however it affects a wide attack range, able to apply direct damage up to 8 targets in a single attack. The Martial Artist's Ultimate ability, Dragon Swagger might not be as damaging compared to its regular abilities (in fact it does not deal any damage at all), however it serves as more of a battle tide shifter, as it will affect all enemies into the Enraged status (excluding enemies immune to it), making them focus all of their attacks to the Martial Artist while gaining a massive defensive shield (basically similar to Call Girl's Blocked and Super Craig's Shining Hate Finger abilities, with the exception of affecting more than one target). This will allow your other party members to focus attacking the distracted enemies, while hardly being affected by their attacks. Abilities All statistics below are under Heroic difficulty, for other difficulties, still blank. The percentage in "Damage" (or Protection) is the correspondent percentage of the Attribute. *'Dragon Force Punch' - Supercharged Shaolin punch with extreme knockback **Range: One tile ahead of the player **Attribute: Brawn **Damage: High (260%) **Status Effect: Extreme Knockback (knocks back until the foe is knocked into something) *'Dragon Dance' - Dragon attacks all nearby foes **Range: One tile front, back and both sides (melee range) **Attribute: Brawn **Damage: High (175%) **Status Effect: None *'Dragon Reversal' - Kick for knockback, Defense Down, Slow **Range: Four tiles in front of the player **Attribute: Brawn **Damage: High (190%) **Status Effect: Reverse Knockback, Defense Down, and Slow *'Dragon Swagger' - Ultimate - Enrage all enemies, gain Block **Range: Entire battle field. **Attribute: Spunk **Protection: High (800%) **Status Effect: All enemies are Enraged at the player and gains Block and Protection. Trivia * The Martial Artist's default costume and artwork during class selection are primarily inspired by Karate Kid, as for the Martial Artist abilities it is inspired by real-life legendary martial artist Bruce Lee, making this class the only class not to be primarily inspired by comic book superheroes. * The class was originally called "Karate Kid", indicated by trailers, example playthroughs. * The Dragon Force Punch ability is somewhat similar to Captain Falcon's special move, Falcon Punch, from the game Super Smash Bros. Category:Classes Category:Gameplay Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole